One-Shotsor Two-Shots
by theanonlia
Summary: It's just a bunch of One...or maybe two-shots about Chalant. Open to any suggestions, DM them to me.
1. Risk It All

A/N - Hey! So this is my first fanfic on this account. Also, it's my first YJ fanfiction. YJ doesn't belong to me because well… because. Oh and the italics are their thoughts and the bold italics during the song are Robin's thoughts. Hope you enjoy this.

"Rob, what's wrong?" Wally asked, entering Robin's room. Robin was on his bed, wearing a hoodie and jeans. All normal... Except he wasn't doing something on his computer and he wasn't wearing his mask. Robin looked up, trying to cover up the worry etched across his face. "What do you mean KF?" He asked. Wally sat on the desk chair, swiveling around in it. "Well... Apart from you not having your identity protector mask thing on... You're not on your laptop either watching YouTube videos or working on something. What's up dude?" Robin sighed. Wally and the team knew him too well.

"Ummm it's complicated..." Wally smirked. He knew that look.

"I think it's because of a certain someone. *cough* Zatanna *cough*" Robin shot up on his bed and turned to face Wally. His blue eyes widened. "What?! How did you get that?!" Wally's smirked turned into a laugh.

"Dude! First of all, you're like obsessed with her! Secondly, you two haven't been talking to each other and lastly, I know that look. It's the same look that Conner had when he got into a fight with M'gann and probably the look I had when Artemis got mad... At lest that's what Aqualad said. So tell the Wall-man what's going on." Robin sat there, shocked. _How did he say that so smoothly?_ "Curse your observation skills." Robin muttered.

"That's what I do. Artemis is talking to Zatanna. We noticed earlier." Robin looked more shocked; if that was even possible.

"WHAT?!" He flopped onto the bed and groaned. "Ok it was my fault. I got mad at her because she took my mask to see what I really looked like. I flipped out on her and called her annoying. She asked me why I couldn't trust her and well... It escalated from there... which also explains my mask." Wally looked amused.

"Dude so this is all about that mask? Oh my gosh..." He face palmed. "First, don't call women annoying. They can be vicious. And why don't you trust her? She's like your other half! You guys are like meant to be together! She already knows you well enough just not who you really are." Robin shrugged.

"Guess I just over reacted."

"No DUH..."

*In Zatanna's room. *

"I just. I was just curious. I have that tendency." Zatanna said, holding Robin's mask. Artemis sat next to her on her bed. "Well, I don't blame you. We all want to know what his real eye color is. I mean WALLY knows of course." Zatanna smiled.

"Thanks Artemis. It's just, he can be so annoying. I mean he just lashed out like that. He's never gotten THAT mad at me before." She looked down and sighed.

"Sooo what's your guys' status?" Artemis said, casually leaning on the headboard. They all saw the, let's say 'chemistry' Robin and Zatanna had. They were the youngest members of the team and they were so cute together. "What are you talking about?" Zatanna asked, finally setting the mask down. Artemis smirked. She and Wally had a very similar smirk. Probably from all the time they spend with each other. "Come on. I know you guys are like 14 and Zatara would NEVER let you, but you guys are like in an on again off again relationship! I mean you did kiss already." Zatanna looked like she was thinking. "I don't know. I guess... It's complicated." Artemis frowned.

"So his eyes. Color?" She said, to break the tension. Zatanna smiled. "To be honest, they're the prettiest shade of blue I have ever seen." Artemis sat up.

"Wait, his eyes are blue?" Zatanna nodded and smiled.

"I know. Why don't you, me and M'gann go out. Girls only." Artemis suggested, mischief in her eyes. Zatanna, not noticing nodded eagerly. With that, they left to get M'gann who was making cookies.

"M'gann! We're going out. Girls only. Wanna go?" Artemis said, grabbing a cookie. "Sure! Just finished these." M'gann said, placing the cookies on a plate. "The boys would like them. Well, mostly Wally." The three girls laughed. He did eat like he hasn't eaten for a year. "So, why are we going out?" M'gann asked.

"Robin and I got into a fight about his mask and well, it escalated from there. And before you ask, it's complicated." Zatanna said, munching on a cookie. M'gann looked at her. "B-but you two NEVER fight! I mean I noticed you two avoiding each other, but you know..." She trailed off.

"Which is why we're having a girl's night." Artemis replied. "Hey where's Superboy?" Zatanna asked as they were walking out. Artemis had left a note saying they were out. "He left right before you two arrived. He was looking for Wally." M'gann said. "Probably boy chit chat" they laughed as they used the Zeta beams to get out.

*Back in Rob's room. *

Conner walked in seeing Robin without his mask. "Woah. Umm the mask?" He asked, leaning against the wall. Robin didn't reply. Instead, Wally did. "Rob is sad because of a fight he had with Zatanna." Conner looked at him. "Dude you do realize that you're going to be the one to apologize first. " Wally nodded. Robin sat up and rolled up his sleeves. "Why do you say that? She started it." Wally and Conner looked at each other and smirked. "Well the boy always ends up apologizing first. Those girls can be cold." Wally said.

"Also, your obsessed with her." Conner added. Robin looked frustrated. His younger self came out, pouting. "I'm not obsessed."

Wally rushed in from running to get a snack. "Are you willing to do anything to get her happy with you again?" He asked. Conner and Wally looked at him in anticipation. Robin sighed, if I say yes, it's true but... Oh who am I kidding? "Of course I am. I'm not even going to lie anymore. I can't risk another fight." Conner and Wally looked at each other, a mischievous glint in their eyes. "Weeeellll the girls left to go out. I saw their note. You my friend are getting our help to win her back." Wally said, making Robin stand up. "I have an idea." Conner said before Robin could complain.

*With the girls*

They sat down at a cafe drinking iced mochas. "I don't know. What if- what if he doesn't bother apologizing this time." Zatanna muttered.

"He will. Knowing the boys, they'll make him do something." Artemis replied. M'gann nodded in agreement. "For now, just relax and drink your mocha." Zatanna nodded. _They're trying to make me feel better, but what if it doesn't get better... I really like him and what if I ruined it all..._

*With the boys. *

"Are you serious? I can't sing!" Robin yelled in the kitchen.

"Oh yes you can. I heard you singing in the showers." Conner said quite calmly. The boys looked confused. "You know. Super hearing. And you sound pretty good _." Curse his super hearing._ "Dude you sing in the shower?!" Wally exclaimed laughing. Robin sighed yet again, "Okay if I do sing, what? And what do I wear and - and ahh!" He ran his fingers through his hair, something that a lot of girls found hot. What? He's not like Wally flirty but he's pretty good at it. Tips from Batman. "It's ok, we got you covered." Conner said. With that, they left Robin to look for clothes and a song. _What did I get myself into now?_ Robin thought.

5 hours later...

"That was great you guys. Thanks." Zatanna said, smiling at the girls. M'gann was about to reply when a blur, obviously Wally knocked them onto the couch.

*The boys*

"Rob they're here!" Conner whispered.

"Ugh I'm so not feeling the aster right now." Robin muttered, trying to fix his clothes. He had given up on the sunnies and was just wearing converse, a black hoodie and jeans. His hair was in a mess from the stress he went through. Wally wore vans, jeans and a flash shirt, talk about being modest. And Conner was well, wearing what he normally wore. "They're coming. Wally, get ready." Conner said.

"Ready." Wally said. Robin face palmed. _I'm so dead_ , he thought.

Suddenly, the girls walked in. Wally ran and plopped them onto a couch. "Wallace West!" Artemis yelled. "What do you think you're doing?" She asked. He looked at them apologetically, but smirked. "Sorry babe. Just watch. Zatanna, this is for you." Wally said before winking and running behind the couch to get his guitar. Suddenly, the lights turned on revealing Robin with a guitar, Wally with a bass guitar and Conner on the drums. "Zee, I-I'm sorry. I hope you forgive me. Th-this is my sorry. Hope you forgive me..." He then started playing.

You just know  
Sometimes you feel it in your bones  
Though we've heard that hearts can still be wrong _**My heart was NOT wrong with this**_  
Something's telling me that you're the one

I just know  
Even if I had a heart of a stone _**Maybe I over - reacted**_  
You could make it bleed all on your own  
You could break it but I hope you won't _**She was the only girl who could break me like that… like I wanted to break down**_

I'd burn it down, I'd light up, for you,  
I'd risk it all _**Even my secret identity**_

I'd rather crash, I'd rather crawl  
Than never have your love at all  
With only bricks to break my fall  
For you I'd risk it all

Stand your ground  
Win or lose I gotta see this out  
Go ahead I'll let you watch me drown  
It takes more than this to keep me down

I'm giving in, I'd give it all for you  
I'd risk it all

I'd rather crash, I'd rather crawl _**If she says no I don't know what I'm going to do**_  
Than never have your love at all  
With only bricks to break my fall  
For you I'd risk it all

Come on just do it _**Just say yes**_  
You put me through it _**Its too much**_  
Come on just do it  
You put me through it  
Come on just do it _**Please say It's okay**_  
You put me through it

I'd burn it down, I'd light it up  
I'd take the way  
I'm strong enough  
Not giving in, not giving up

I'd risk it all  
I'd risk it all  
Than never have your love at all  
With only bricks to break my fall  
For you I'd risk it all

I'd rather crash, I'd rather crawl  
Than never have your love at all  
With only bricks to break my fall  
For you I'd risk it all _**I'll risk everything.**_

By the end of the song, Zatanna was tearing up. "That was..."

"You guysss! That was so cute!" Artemis and M'gann yelled. They walked to their boys. "When did you play the drums?" M'gann asked Conner. He smiled.

"Well, I like hitting things soo Wally sort of taught me." They both laughed.

Robin approached Zatanna. "So umm are you mad?" He blushed, scratching the back of his head. She was about to reply when... Kaldur'ahm B02 "I'm back!" Kaldur yelled. He saw the scene. "What?" He asked. Wally shushed him.

"Dude just watch. I'll catch you up on it later." Kaldur nodded.

"So, back to it. I'm not mad anymore. That was beautiful. I didn't know you could sing." Zatanna said, getting closer to him.

"I'm a man of many talents hence boy wonder." He replied, trying to hide how he was feeling. She looked hot like H-O-T in the dress she was wearing. Damn you hormones. She got closer to him. "I-I mean you k-know I-f your not mad a-anymore ma-may- MPH!" He said. Zatanna cut him off by grabbing his shirt and kissing him.

Robin's blue eyes grew wide with shock, but grew comfortable and wrapped his hands around her waist, deepening the kiss. She was a damn good kisser he thought. She thought the same thing. Wow, he's good. Zatanna backed away. Robin put on puppy dog eyes, which looked adorable.

"Later. And did I tell you that you look hot with your hair messy?" She laughed. Robin smiled. "Rob! Just ask her already!" Wally yelled. Everyone snickered. Even Kaldur and Conner who never snicker.

"So Zee... want to officially go out with me and be my girlfriend?" He asked. Zatanna nodded. "Girls, it's officially not complicated." She said. She placed his mask on his face but he took it off. She looked confused. "Since you're my girl and I don't want to suffer your wrath, my name is Dick Grayson." He whispered. Zatanna smiled and hugged him.

Artemis punched Wally. "Ow! What?" He asked. She handed him $10. "You win they kissed. And when did you play the bass?" Wally kissed her.

"There's a lot you don't know." He said. He looked at Robin and Zatanna who were hugging. Pretending to wipe a fake tear, he put his arm around Artemis. "They grow up so fast!" Artemis rolled her eyes. "He's 2 years younger than you." She said. He nodded and kissed her again.

*In the watch tower*

Zatara, Batman, Black Canary, Flash, Superman and Green Arrow were watching through the cameras. "Your son is a good one." Zatara said. "She grew up already. We have to accept it." He smiled.

"Robin's finally got a girlfriend..." Batman muttered. Flash looked at them, smiling. "See, that's what Wally gets from me. His match making skills." He laughed. "Now give me the money." They all handed Flash $20. They had bet on Zatanna and Robin getting together since the day she visited. Just like Wally did.

*At mount justice*

"Zee, I have to finish hacking that system now that you're out of my mind." He said standing up. The team had all gone to sleep as they were all staying over that night except for him and Zatanna who were on the couch. Zatanna faked a frown. "You're forgetting about me already?" She teased. He jumped up. "No! I me-mean like the fight and umm you know that and you and-l" Zatanna laughed. "I'm just joking." She said. Robin pouted.

"Don't scare me like that." He said. He sat back down.

"Can't you hack it later?" She asked. He couldn't say no. She looked too cute. He nodded and kissed her. What? What do you expect a teenage boy to do with his first stable girlfriend? "You know what? Go hacking. I'm going to bed." Zatanna said. As she walked off, she said goodnight. Just as she walked down the hall, Robin ran to her and kissed her _. Puberty and hormones… oh well…_ Zatanna thought. Well, let's just say he never go to finishing hacking that system that night and good thing the League wasn't watching.

Well… did you like it? Suggest any other one-shot ideas. :)


	2. Interviews

**AN: Hey, here's another one. So I'm going to be making a SYOC (submit your own character) story and I want a co-author. It's still going to be YJ. If anyone wants to do it, please DM me and we can talk about the plot. It's going to be interesting haha. So yeah. Hope you guys enjoy this and any comments, please review!**

* * *

"Guys, this is going to be so cool!"

"Yup, totally feeling the aster."

"Kid Idiot, It's going to be cool, if we're not late!"

"Wally, Kaldur, M'gann and Superboy already left! Their interview is first."

"I'm sorry, I need my food!"

"Hurry up!"

"Okay I'm done!" the team was having their first open interview with the fans. It would be great if they got there on time, but this was never going to be possible. "You better be happy that Kaldur got him, M'gann and Conner to go first! At least we wont be THAT late." Artemis yelled at Wally, who, in the mean time was eating a bag of chips in the limo.

"Chill Arty! Don't be distraught." Wally said, kissing his girlfriend on the cheek. She crossed her arms and turned away. "Come on…" he said, tickling her.

"Wall… No, Wally! Stop it!" She tried yelling.

"Ugh! Get a room!" Zatanna yelled, laughing. Artemis and Wally stopped.

"Hey, look, I hacked into the program and apparently, we're supposed to be there in 2 minutes." Robin said, looking up from the screen. He looked towards Wally and gave him a 'This is all your fault' look. "Hey, Who made us late to the opening of the new police headquarters because he was too busy doing who knows what with that girl?" Wally asked. Zatanna looked at Robin, suspicion in her eyes.

"What girl?" She asked. Robin rolled his eyes; at least, that's what he did behind the mask. "KF, first, it was Babs' cousin! Second, I was helping her with a website she wanted to make! And Zee, trust me, I have zero feelings for her."

"Sure?" Zatanna asked.

"Yes. For sure." He replied. Zatanna laughed and kissed him on the cheek.

"Well good." Robin blushed.

"If you two would stop, we're here." Wally said, smirking.

The door opened. One by one, they stepped out of the limo. The flashes surrounded them, fans and paparazzi yelling. "Rob, this is… awesome…" Wally said, waving to a group of fans. They entered the interview hall, just as M'gann, Conner and Kaldur were finishing their interview. They looked through the curtain and gasped. The crowd was much larger than they anticipated. "Why are we doing this again? I feel like all my secrets are going to come out." Artemis said.

"Hey, I'm the one in a secret relationship with Boy Wonder here." Zatanna replied. Both girls laughed. "Hey, I need a bathroom break. If I'm late, just tell them it's and emergency." Zatanna said, walking away, well, more like running.

"Hey babe, are you ready?" Wally asked, stuffing his mouth with a cupcake. Artemis nodded, laughing at how the boys went straight for the food. "Where's Zatanna?" Robin asked, eating chips. "Oh, she went to the bathroom." Artemis said. Robin nodded. An applause was heard and a few goodbyes. "Oh wow that was fun." M'gann said, walking backstage. "Hi guys!"

"Hey." Wally replied. "So, how was it?"

"It was actually pretty good." Kaldur replied. Before any of them could say anything else, a lady's voice echoed through the microphone. "Now, please welcome the rest of the team, Kid Flash, Robin, Artemis and Zatanna!" Robin and Wally put down their food. "Well, that's our cue." Robin said, adjusting his utility belt. "Zee should be back." Artemis looked at him.

"Don't worry. She said if she was late, just say it was an emergency." Robin nodded, before walking out.

Fans were cheering as they sat down in their designated places. Wally, then Artemis, then Robin, then – if she was there – Zatanna. "Hi guys." The lady said.

"Hi." Wally said.

"Hey." Artemis waved.

"Hello." Robin replied. "I'm sure Zee would say hi, but there was an emergency. She'll be here in a bit."

"Alright, we can just start."

The first few questions were general questions. "Kid Flash, why do you eat so much?" A young boy asked. Wally laughed.

"Bud, with the amount of running that I do… one word, metabolism."

"Yeah. He can eat a whole Thanksgiving feast if he wanted to." Robin added. The crowd laughed. Next, a teenage girl walked up. "Artemis, Wally, how did you guys end up together?" Robin chuckled.

"Well, I mean, we hated each other at first, but Wally here had a change in heart." Wally looked at Artemis. "Hey, I'm a teenage superhero who realized how gorgeous and awesome this girl was." Artemis blushed. A series of 'awwws' echoed through the hall. "You, two, again, get a room!" Robin said, holding his head. Where is Zatanna? He thought. Suddenly, out of the corner of his eye, he saw Zatanna, trying to make it through a small crowd. He smiled, as he turned his head, he saw a boy grab her arm. She tried swatting him away, but he held on.

"Robin… Robin!" Wally said, elbowing Robin.

"Oh what? Sorry." He replied, not taking his eyes of Zatanna.

"It's okay. So Robin, Boy Wonder, being one of the youngest in the group, are the older ones like over-protective brothers and sisters?" The interviewer asked. He laughed. "Yes, they can be. That and…" He zoned off, watching Zatanna struggling. They made a rule not to use their powers, as it may endanger people. "Actually, I have something to say!" He yelled, resulting into the guy who was holding Zatanna to look at him. "I need to confess something and I did not want to do it this way because I was going to say it later, but see that guy over there?" He yelled, anger surging through him. "Well, I can beat up someone who is three times as big as me and I am only 14. I have gone through all of this already and if YOU, yes you, don't let go of my girlfriend Zatanna Zatara, then all these people in here will see me doing what I do with no holding back!" He was breathing heavily and standing up.

Wally and Artemis looked at each other. An angry Robin was nothing to be messing with. Just like that, the guy let go of Zatanna and she ran onto the stage. "Robin! I had that under control!" She said, sitting him down. He calmed down and gave her a small smile. "Sorry?" He asked. She couldn't say no to that face.

"It's okay, but next time, just go with it okay?" He nodded. They looked back at everyone. Robin blushed at his sudden outburst. "Well, that answers the next question. You two are so cute together!" the interviewer said, cupping her hands together. "the two youngest having a relationship together ugh!" Awws could be heard from the crowd and talk about their ship names. Zatanna was about to say something when Robin kissed her. The awws became louder. As he pulled away, she asked; "What?"

"I just had to prove that you were mine." Robin smirked. Zatanna rolled her eyes. "Over-protective much?" She asked. They laughed.

"Guys! Go get a room!" Wally yelled.

Back at the cave… 11 p.m

M'gann rushed over to Robin and Zatanna. "Guys! I saw the interview! Robin you're too cute!" she yelled. Zatanna laughed at Robin's blushing face.

"Well, M'gann, we're pretty tired, so we're going to go and watch a movie in Rob's room." M'gann nodded and walked away.

In Robin's room… 11:59 p.m

Robin and Zatanna were on his couch, watching Grown-Ups. "Why did you yell?" Zatanna asked, looking down at Robin's head, which was on her lap. "I don't know, I think it was because…"

"Because what? Come on, say it…." She said, knowing what he was going to say.

"I was jealous okay!" He said, looking at her. She laughed.

"That's cute, but you know that I'll love you no matter what right?" He nodded.

"I love you…" He said.

"Love you too. Goodnight." She said, kissing him then getting up.

"Good night Zee." He replied, falling asleep on the couch.


	3. Joker

"You did what!" Zatanna screamed, looking shocked. The rest of the team was on a mission and she could not go as the 'thing' they were fighting basically destroys magicians. Robin had been out, giving the reason that he was with Batman. She believed that, until he stumbled into the cave, bloodied, bruised and on the verge of collapsing. Zatanna ran over to him and supported him to the couch.

"Listen, Zee, I can explain." Robin said, wincing in pain as he sat down. He pulled his mask off, revealing his blue eyes, although one was a black eye now. "Okay. Explain why my boyfriend says that he is going off to fight with Batman and comes back, bloodied, bruised and literally dying! This never happens!" she yelled grabbing some ice, wet paper towels and alcohol. Robin looked down, his hair falling over his eyes. "Umm maybe it's not that easy to explain…" Zatanna rolled her eyes.

"Rob, what did you do? You weren't with Batman, were you." She asked.

"Ow!" He jumped. Zatanna was starting to clean up his cuts. "Fine, I-I went to fight Joker. Alone." Zatanna paused and looked up at Robin.

"Rob, why would you do that? You know Batman told you, you weren't ready yet." She said, concern filling her eyes. Robin took the ice pack and placed it on his shoulder. "It's just that… Zee, they were calling me dependent on Bats! The press was being annoying so I hacked into the Batcave system and went to go find Joker." He said, groaning in pain. Zatanna shook her head. "How many times have I told you to not listen to them?" She asked, looking at his right wrist, which seemed to be badly cut and sprained. "Yeah, but-" Zatanna cut him off.

"How many times?" she repeated, getting up to get bandages. Sometimes she wondered how this boy was still alive and in top condition. "I don't know… 50?" Robin smirked, trying to move the ice pack somewhere else.

Zatanna came back, bandages and tape in her hand. This first aid training is really coming in helpful. "Rob, you shouldn't have done that. You know Batman doesn't lie. Who knows, it could have ended worse." Zatanna said, starting to bandage Robin's wrist. "But I'm okay." Robin muttered. Zatanna looked at him.

"You're okay? You're basically shredded!" she yelled, grabbing the ice pack and putting it on his eye. Robin looked down, regret filling his eyes. What did I do? Shes right, what if everything went worse. The only reason why I got away was because I ran. I ran because Joker, he had back up and I couldn't take it by myself. What was I thinking? If I, if I died, it would have affected everyone. Bruce, Zatanna, the team…

"I'm sorry Zee." Robin said, looking up at Zatanna. She had finished off bandaging up his cuts and was cleaning up. She gave him a small smile. "It's okay, but I'm worried." "You know why I did it!" Robin yelled, standing up, but wincing in pain. Zatanna put her things down looked at the 15 year old. "You're wanting to risk you're life and affect all of us just to prove you're worthy?" she yelled. "Robin! If anyone thought you weren't good enough, they would have told Batman to get rid of you when you were like 10!" Zatanna had enough. She knew Robin had some acceptance issues and that he had done some things before, but this, this took it too far. She took a deep breath in. she knew that arguing wouldn't help both their relationship and Robin's situation.

"Rob, you know we all love you. You're amazing and if anyone tells you otherwise, just tell us, I mean, your best friends consist of a magician, a clone, an alien, an archer, a speedster and an Antlantian." Robin chuckled. He sat down, rubbing his head. "I guess that's pretty intimidating huh?" he smiled at Zatanna, and pulled her down. Zatanna was surprised, but laughed. "Thank you, and remember, we'll be there for you too." He hugged her and she settled into it.

"Thanks, but considering that in the normal world, my best friend is Dick Grayson then… I think I'm good." She could feel Robin smile on her shoulder. She leaned to the side and kissed him. Like on New Year's, he was surprised, but wrapped his arms around her waist.

A few minutes later…

"That was a workout wasn't it." Artemis said, rubbing her side.

"Yes, although, you would think that monkeys would be easier to deal with." Aqualad said. Wally was inspecting something small and round. "I don't know what this is yet, but you know, souvenir!"

"As long as it doesn't get us killed, then cool." Conner said, trying to stay away from what Wally was playing with. "I'm going to make food. Cookies?" M'gann asked. They all nodded. Wally sped ahead, going to the kitchen. "I wonder how Zatanna is doing and if Robin is back yet." Aqualad said.

Suddenly, a yell was heard from the living room, followed by two more. They rushed to the scene where they found Wally frozen in horror. "Dude! Seriously? Get a room!" Wally yelled, shielding his eyes. The rest of the team looked in the direction he was looking and found Robin and Zatanna looking up from what looked like a very heated make-out session. "I-I'm gonna go to the kitchen. Superboy?" M'gann said, rushing to the kitchen. Superboy followed, looking at the couple on the couch. "I-I can explain…" Robin stuttered, blushing.

"First of all, why are you scratched up? And what? Why in the living room?" Artemis asked. "I umm had a fight with Joker and Zatanna and I umm…" Robin tried explaining. Wally took a picture. "Dude, wait until Batman sees this!" Wally yelled, running away. Robin shot up, it seemed like he never got injured in the first place. "Kid Idiot! Come back here!" He yelled. Before he could run, Batman's voice boomed on the speakers. "Robin, may I remind you that the cave has cameras. Treat your injuries and I will talk to you about… umm what just happened…" Flash's voice echoed after Batman's. "It's like Big Brother, I swear! It's like a TV show!" Superboy swore that he heard Batman say shut up.

Wally zoomed back in. "This is so much better! Bats already knows!" Robin glared at Wally. "Wally, he's going to give me the talk!" Robin yelled, dread filling his eyes. Everyone knew the talk was terrible, and now Robin's going to get it from Batman… Zatanna shuddered at the thought. "Oh, good luck dude, tell us how it goes." Wally said, putting his arm around Robin. "Might as well get it over with." Robin muttered. He pecked Zatanna on the cheek and made his way to the Zeta-beams. "See you guys tomorrow… if I make it…" He said. As he left, the whole team sighed, but all looked towards Zatanna for an explanation. "Ummm, I'll explain later?" she asked. Not wanting to do anything, Artemis agreed. "Let's just wait for Robin tomorrow morning to spill about how horrifying everything was. I need sleep."

"I'll make cookies. Chill night!" M'gann squealed.

It was chill for most of the team. One of their youngest members had the talkd with Daddy Bats and, well, it did not end well. Bruce was not good at giving the talk… being known as a billionaire play boy and all.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading guys. If you have any ideas, I'm open to them. Please review!


End file.
